The Thunder Rolled
by rebekah5220
Summary: Jack gets scared during a thunderstorm. One-shot...


This is a one-shot that just kind of popped into my head and I thought I would write out. You might think its stupid, but oh well. Thought I might as well write it…

Unfortunately, I own nothing except this story, idea, etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Mercer's pitch dark bedroom lit up brightly for a second as lightening flashed, making the seventeen-year-old boy flinch. He hated thunder storms. They reminded him of one of his previous foster fathers who had gotten upset with him for some absurd reason, had beaten him, and then viciously tied him up and left him outside all night during a storm. He had been terrified of them from that time on.

He counted slowly till the thunder rolled to see how far away it was. It had only been two seconds, so it was two miles away.

Another flash came and Jack let out a small, almost inaudible whimper. He pulled the covers over him and up to his chin, willing himself to go to sleep, but soon found it impossible. Surprisingly, he was still able to hear the TV downstairs in the living room, where Bobby was still up, watching TV. He figured Angel was in bed, sleeping through the entire thing, naturally, while Jerry was at his own home with his wife and the girls.

When the thunder came, louder this time, Jack yelled softly and jumped out of bed and onto the floor. He quickly covered his mouth though so he wouldn't make another sound. The last thing he needed was for Bobby to hear him and tease him for being so terrified. Bobby would always call him "fairy" or say he "needed to make a man out of him," and Jack didn't think he could take that tonight.

A heavy wind blew outside and Jack could hear various things hit his small bedroom window. He flinched every time he heard something hit the glass. The rain also picked up and was so heavy that—even if Jack had wanted to look out his window—he wouldn't have been able to see a single thing.

The thunder was right over their house right now and was extremely loud. Lightning flashed again and this time, Jack screamed, unable to contain his fear any longer. Reluctant tears streamed down his face and he didn't even bother to brush them away. It had been so long since he'd cried; he usually tried to hide his emotions.

He heard the TV shut off downstairs and padded footsteps hurried up the stairs and down the hall, obviously heading towards his room.

Jack let out another sob just as the door opened. Lightning flashed and illuminated the figure standing in his doorway.

Bobby rushed to his side and gently grabbed him by the shoulder; however, Jack didn't see Bobby. He could only see his foster father, getting ready to tie his hands with his belt and smack him across the face.

"No!" Jack pleaded, more tears falling, soaking his shirt. "Please! Don't put me out there! I'll do anything you say!" he yelled, batting at Bobby's hands.

"Jack!" Bobby shouted, trying to calm the panicking boy, "It's okay, it's only me." He pulled his baby brother towards him gently against his chest.

Jack tensed at first and then went limp in his arms, crying silently into his oldest brother's shirt.

"It's okay," Bobby cooed. "You're fine, you're fine."

After realizing it was only Bobby and that he wasn't going to be hurt, Jack clung to the other's shirt as tight as he could.

They sat there until the storm passed, Bobby rocking him back and forth gently and whispering comforting words to him every time the thunder or lightning would come.

When it was gone and the only thing that could be heard was the rain hitting the roof, Bobby wrapped an arm around Jack and picked him up, laying him down gently in his bed and pulling the covers over his shivering form. Jack's eyes were closed and appeared to be sleeping, when Bobby finally left his bedside and headed towards the door.

He was almost out of the room when he heard a moan. Turning back, he found Jack's eyes open and staring straight at him.

"Y-you're not going to m-make fun of m-me for being s-scared and c-call me a-a fairy?" Jack's voice trembled as he spoke.

Bobby's eyes only saddened more. "No, Jackie. It's not always wrong to be scared."

He looked away, his eyes holding something unreadable. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby just nodded, "I'll be right downstairs if you need me." When Jack nodded, he smiled slightly, "Goodnight, ya little fairy." He grinned at him and shut the door.

Jack glared at him at first but then it turned into a smile when he was alone. He knew his oldest brother would not tell anyone about what happened and just keep it to himself.


End file.
